


Keep It Cool

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: The Flash Oneshots [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: I would like to request a Leonard Snart fic ( theres not enough of it c:) where the reader gets pregnant and has flash backs of the do she and leonard did the do and she tells Leonard shes pregnant if you dont want to you dont have to
Relationships: Captain Cold & Reader, Captain Cold & You, Captain Cold/Reader, Captain Cold/You, Leonard Snart & Reader, Leonard Snart & You, Leonard Snart/Reader, Leonard Snart/You
Series: The Flash Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067918
Kudos: 3





	Keep It Cool

You had a feeling that you were, but you also had a hint of doubt. Maybe you just caught the flu. Maybe that’s why you were feeling nauseous and vomitting. Right? Wrong. You actually caught the cold, Captain Cold that is. And now you had a baby ice cube (A/N: idk, just go with it) growing inside of you. Of course, it was no surprise. Birth pills don’t 100 percent work all the time. You knew you should’ve used condoms. But nonetheless, you were honestly overjoyed. You were pregnant! You just didn’t know how Leonard would feel about this.  
You two have talked about children before and when you asked Len if he would ever want kids he responded with, “I’m actually not too sure.”

Considering his lifestyle, it didn’t seem fit to have him father a child. He liked being able to do what he wanted, when he wanted. He liked the thrill of risking his life. He loved making Central City fall to its knees in despair whenever he and Mick came through with a successful robbery. But you two knew you wanted to spend your lives together. 

You sighed thinking back on the night that this child was most likely conceived on. 

You came home from work completely annoyed and exhausted. Your manager piled tasks on you that were barely finished and your coworkers were being assholes. You just wanted to go home and cuddle with Leonard. However, when you got to your apartment, you found that Len wasn’t there. You frowned and walked into the bedroom. You found a black gift box on the bed with a note on it:

Went to do a quick job. I want to see you in these when I get home. 

-Len

PS. Don’t worry, I paid for them.

You smiled as you lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful gold statement necklace decorated with diamonds. It was so extravagant. Sure, you were used to Len gifting you things, but this was over the top. Nonetheless, you put it on. Also in the box was a black lace lingerie set. Len knew how much you love to wear things like this because they made you feel sexy and powerful. You immediately stripped off all of your clothes and underwear and put on the set. You admired yourself in the mirror, loving how the necklace and the lingerie looked amazing on you.

“Now, that is a wonderful sight to come home too.” You hear an all too familiar voice. You turn around to see Leonard leaning on the door frame, arms crossed against his chest, and a smirk on his face.

“I love them,” You walk up to him and give him a quick peck on the lips, “Thank you.”

He shrugged, “You know how I love to spoil you.” He pushed himself off the door frame, “So lie down on the bed and relax. Tonight is all for you.”

You bit your lip and smiled as you made your way to the bed. You laid yourself on your back and propped your head on your pillow watching Len strip for you. When he finally stripped himself from his boxers, his cock sprung up already hard for you. 

“Open,” He gestured to your legs and you complied. He crawled up and settled himself between your legs, his face eye level to your clothed core. He palms you through your panties and can already feel how wet you are, “Already soaking for me, sweetheart?”

You nodded, “Always for you, Len." 

He pulled down the panties to reveal your throbbing cunt. He rested your thighs on his shoulders so he can get better access. He licked a stripe on your slit and you moaned for him. He loved the noises you made for him. He loved seeing you in absolute bliss because of him. You were the only good and pure thing he had. 

He then slowly inserted a finger and felt how wet you truly were, "Fuck, Y/N. Like a goddamn river.” He began to lick and suck at your clit whilst thrusting his finger into you.

“Fuck, like that, Lenny!” You gripped the sheets as you felt Leonard insert another finger into you. You loved how he made you feel.

“Come on, sweet cheeks. You can do better than that. Let me hear how good I make you feel.”

“No, please. I wanna cum with you inside me."He stopped and pulled his fingers out and gave one last kiss to your core. He then lined himself up to you and teased your entrance a little bit. He then slowly inserted himself into you. You gasped in pleasure and he groaned. 

"Damn, I love being inside you.” He then leaned down and supported himself with his hands. He hovered over you and looked into your eyes as he slowly fucked you. You hand went to the back of his neck and you pulled him to your lips. You two slowly and passionately made out as he continued to thrust his cock in you. You close your eyes tight as you feel the pressure building up inside you. Len starts to go faster increasing the pressure.

“Shit, Len! I’m gonna come!” Leonard feels your walls clench tightly around him thus triggering his own climax. He thrusts into you one last time filling you up with his seed. He then pulls out and collapses next to you. You scoot closer and cuddle with him.

He kisses your forehead, “I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"Y/N?” You heard Leonard call out for you. 

“In here!” You call out and you hear him make his way towards you.

You take a deep breath as you open the door to find Len standing there. He gives you a look of concern, “How are you feeling?”

“Um, still a bit nauseous, but I know why.”

“Really? What is it?” Here goes nothing.

You hand him the pregnancy test, “I’m pregnant.”

He stares at the test, a positive sign right in front of his face. He then looks at you, “I’m-I’m going to be a father?”

You nod, “I knew you were unsure about having children, bu-” Leonard silences you with a kiss. You were a bit confused, “So does that mean you’re okay with this?”

“Okay? Y/N, I’m overjoyed!”

“But that means you have to give up your life as Captain Cold.”

He shook his head, “I don’t care. I was only Captain Cold because I wanted to find meaning in my life. And now I have it.” He put his hand on your stomach, “I want to be a good father, something that my own wasn’t. I’m going to work so hard to show how much I love our child. I’ll do anything for you and our child.”


End file.
